


adore u

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [42]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck just wants to make sure that jisung is okay after his fall at the concert





	adore u

**Author's Note:**

> ayo wassup im gonna sue the organisers of the dream concert bc jisung fell like four times, as well as jeno, mark, sicheng, kun, doyoung and a bunch of other babies too
> 
> so uhh, have this drabble of my two ults being soft and gay :)

“you’re so clingy hyung,” jisung whines. his hands are pushing at donghyuck’s shoulders, but donghyuck can tell that he’s not trying all that hard to actually push him away and so he clings even more. 

they’re both on the sofa in the dream dorm, jisung half sat in donghyuck’s lap as the elder babies him. “i’m allowed to be clingy, you brat. you fell over like four times at the concert, i’m just making sure you’re okay.”

jisung laughs at that. “how is cuddling going to help though? the nurse at the hospital said i just need to rest for a couple of days and keep using heat packs.”

“oh my sweet little jisung, how  _ isn’t _ cuddling going to help?” donghyuck asks. jisung goes to answer him, but donghyuck presses a finger to his lips, and jisung sighs, and settles down again. “okay so for one, you get to stay curled up with me, your precious boyfriend, and that’s the best thing ever anyways. but also, cuddling releases that good good dopamine and serotonin in your brain and so you’ll be happier too. it’s simple science jisungie.”

“but hyung you hate science,” jisung says back and donghyuck scoffs, lifting his head off of jisung’s shoulder to squint up at him. jisung is undeterred. “how do you even know that, like you never pay attention at tutoring. did dongyoung hyung tell you? i bet he did.”

“oh my god, okay speaking is banned. no more speaking, only cuddles,” donghyuck announces and jisung can’t help but laugh at how exasperated he sounds. he let’s donghyuck pull him further onto his lap though, and he notes how gentle donghyuck is as he wraps an arm around his waist. “just let me look after you, okay? let my clinginess play out.”

and, well, jisung knows that he’d feel horrible if he said no. (there’s also the fact that he loves when donghyuck babies him but that’s top secret and jisung intends to keep it that way). 

“yeah, okay. i’ll allow it,” he says, feigning indifference. 

still, donghyuck beams up at him, and then he’s pulling jisung just a little closer. 

he’s sat sideways on donghyuck’s lap now, one of donghyuck’s arms thrown around his waist whilst the other rests on his thigh and jisung finds himself smiling too when donghyuck reaches out to hold his hand. 

as time passes, jisung lets himself relax more and more, and after maybe twenty minutes he’s fully leant against donghyuck’s chest, head tilted to the side and resting on his shoulder. donghyuck’s hand has slipped underneath his tshirt, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin of jisung’s stomach and to say it’s soothing would be a major understatement. 

renjun walks through the living room maybe ten minutes later, and he takes one look at the pair of them before rolling his eyes. “i thought you were supposed to be lying down?” 

“donghyuck said cuddling would increase my domanpin and that would help me,” jisung says back and renjun barks out a laugh.

“you mean dopamine jisung. god, i don’t understand how either of you are ever gonna pass our exams,” he huffs, but his smile betrays the tone of his voice. “just, don’t fall asleep like that okay. that’ll only make your back worse.”

“yeah, yeah, i won’t.”

it’s half-hearted, but apparently it’s a good enough answer because renjun hums, and then he’s carrying on through and walking back towards the bedrooms.

with the room empty again, jisung tilts his head back down, and he brings a hand up to poke donghyuck in the neck. “are you asleep hyung?”

“what if i am?”

jisung laughs. “well, i guess if you’re asleep that means we can’t go and eat the rest of that fancy red bean ice cream kun bought us.”

the mention of ice cream has donghyuck peeking an eye open and it only makes jisung laugh more. “can we get the ice cream and then eat it in bed?”

“that’s a stupid question hyung,” jisung answers and he snickers when donghyuck frowns at him. he leans in to kiss him on the forehead, to try and smooth out the furrow of his brow and then he’s pulling back and climbing off of donghyuck’s lap. “c’mon, i’m hungry,” he says, holding a hand out. 

“why are you never this cute when other people are around? everyone thinks i’m lying when i tell them that you do  _ actually _ like me back,” donghyuck asks, still frowning, but he reaches out for jisung’s hand anyway. 

“being cute is overrated, i’d much rather show my affection by being mean to you.” 

donghyuck scoffs. “god, you’re lucky i like you so much. now move. i want ice cream and then i wanna build a pillow fort so i can make sure your back won’t hurt when you lie down,” he huffs, squeezing jisung’s hand in his own as he drags him towards the kitchen. 

  
  
  


they end up having to steal jaemin’s pillows to complete their fort, but he can’t find it in himself to be angry when he finds the two of them later, curled up, donghyuck sleeping with his head on jisung’s chest and their hands held together tightly. 

what he does do, however, is take pictures. a lot of them. because you can never have enough blackmail material. 


End file.
